Bonzai Network
This article is about the flagship Bonzai Network broadcasting in the United States and Canada. For international versions, see Bonzai Network around the world. Bonzai Network (alternately and formerly known as Bonzai) is a Canadian/American English-language digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned as a joint venture between BritCan Communications and Corus Entertainment. Specializing in programming aimed mainly at children and adolescents aged 8–16, the channel primarily airs various animated and live-action series, including both original and imported content. Since April 2006, the majority of Bonzai’s nighttime programming is used by its late night daypart Bonzai@fterDark, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel by Nielsen for ratings purposes in the United States. Both services are sometimes collectively referred to as "Bonzai Network/Bonzai@fterDark", due to their common association as two individual channels sharing a single channel space. As of July 2016, approximately 72,237,000 Canadian and American households (63.25% of households with television) receive Bonzai Network. History Beginnings (1999) The channel was licensed in 1997 by BritCan Communications after an application for a action adventure channel called "Megaton" had been denied a few years earlier. On April 6, 1999, newly formed Canadian media and broadcasting company Corus Entertainment announced that it would be forming a joint venture with BritCan Communications to create a new, family-oriented television channel. Under the arrangement, BritCan would be in charge of handling advertising sales and distribution for the new channel, while Corus would be involved in acquiring and producing programming. Later in June, both companies announced that the new network would be known as Bonzai, which would launch on May 27, 2000. The network would maintain a demographic of 2 to 14 years of age, but also planned to feature family-oriented and edutainment programming. Veteran television executive, and the network's president and chief executive officer Hanshiro Aino stated that Bonzai’s goal was to be "vibrant" and "diverse" in its programming, and that the channel would not purely be a marketing vehicle for Corus’ properties. However, this particular statement was relaxed, applying to wherever possible, amd over the few years several Teletoon series joined the network's lineup. Launch and early years (2000-05) Bonzai officially launched on May 27, 2000 at 6:00 a.m. ET/3:00 a.m. PT with the premiere of its first original series Bunched Up! My Quintuplet Life. Its slate of programming consisted of acquired series, such as Action Man, Corduroy, Eckhart, Pelswick, and What About Mimi?. The channel maintains to this day a 24-hour schedule, divided into a 16-hour (5 a.m - 9 p.m.) and 8-hour (9 p.m - 5 a.m.) schedule. On October 1, 2001, Bonzai launched a digital cable and satellite television channel known as C-Kube (now known as Bonzai Network Too), which was spun-off of a programming block that had originated in June the year before. On September 4, 2002, Bonzai became advertising-supported, seeking additional international distribution. At the time, commercials included promotions for DVD releases from BritCan Home Entertainment Distribution, as well as public service announcements by the Ad Council. In October 2003, Bonzai began to phase in a ammended branding with CGI-animated graphics and the slogan “Television, Re-imagined”. In May 2004, a new post-6:00 p.m. advertising style was developed for older audiences, which used a much simpler logo and much sleeker packaging with barely any computer-generated idents. Later in July, the simple logo first appeared on Bonzai’s promos and even appeared on credits of Bonzai’s newer original programming. In 2006, this look was adapted for the entire channel. In December of the same year, the logo was changed slightly: it featured new colours, and the background was simplified. On October 3, 2005, the C-Kube block was replaced with Daytime Bonzai, a daytime block with primarily animated series. Change in focus (2006-09) Starting in April 2006, Bonzai began to show more mature fare as the day progressed, with a strong commitment to air diverse and international programming, and the ability to air a great majority of material uncut. A typical weekday broadcast day ran preschool content from 6:00/7:00 a.m. - 12:00 p.m. EST, then grade school-age content from 12:00 - 6:00 p.m. EST, followed by family content from 6:00 - 9:00 p.m. EST, ending the day with adult content from 9:00 p.m. - 5:00 a.m. EST. The preschool content was eventually spun-off into the BonBon block, which was spun off of the channel of the same name. Meanwhile, the idea of late night programming was introduced at a 2004 BritCan Communications upfront, where several employees suggested to launch a television network appropriate for teenagers and young adults. Due to budget cuts in the company at the time, BritCan repackaged the project into a branding for late night programming on Bonzai in 2007, under several previous names, including Bonzai Primetime. Corus announced that it would increase its ownership in Bonzai Network to 51% by the end of 2009, however, this act never happened. Later years (2010 era) On September 5, 2011, the long-standing block of primetime programming was renamed [[Bonzai@fterDark|'Bonzai@fterDark']]. On May 31, 2014, BritCan and Corus announced that it had formed a deal with Anglo-Irish studio Boulder Media and Japanese animation studio Madhouse for new program supply agreements in the 2015-2016 season, as well as new seasons of its original slate. This was followed by the introduction of an updated logo and a new imaging campaign on October 6, 2014, Surprisingly Entertaining, which was developed by the Los Angeles-based agency Oishii Creative. The channel also changed its name to Bonzai Network. On June 24, 2016, Bonzai Network premiered Smash Up! Fridays, a block which mirrors the BNX channel, and Crack Up!, similar to the Laugh Riot block. On August 15, 2016, Bonzai Network launched in Southeast Asia on TrueVisions and Japan on SKY PerfecTV!. That same date, the EMEA version on Bonzai Network split into two different entities: the regular EMEA version, and a newly dedicated MENA version. At a BritCan Communications press release on August 26, it was revealed that Bonzai Network will receive several new original and acquired series exclusive to the network, including preschool-oriented series, on September 5, 2016, accompanied by a new on-the-air branding refresh. Said rebrand took place on September 1; Bonzai Network's on-air appearance and its website were dramatically changed, as well as the aesthetic appearance of Bonzai@fterDark. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Bonzai Network Bonzai Network’s schedule primarily consists of various animated (Asteroid Garden: The Animated Series, Flubber: A Bonzai Network Prod, Levi's Magic Shop) and live-action/comedy series (Driving Me Crazy, Evergreen: The Lost Kingdom, PROPS!) aimed primarily at children and young teenagers aged 8-16, as well as series aimed at preschoolers (Freddy's Firehouse, Meteor Max, Muffin Man Adventures). One of the channel's most noteworthy series has been'' Bunched Up!, the first series aired ever produced for Bonzai Network which ran from the channel's launch until October 25, 2014. The series spawned seven seasons and a TV film, and is still seen in daily reruns. While it produces or commissions a substantial portion of its programming, Bonzai Network has been shown to acquired several series from other producers, and airs several series sourced from Corus' other properties, such as Teletoon and YTV. Bonzai Network's future lineup will feature new seasons of its original slate, in addition to new shows produced by Corus' subsidiaries and other studios, as well as new program supply agreements with AwesomenessTV, DreamWorks Animation, and later in the year, Warner Bros. Animation. '''Programming blocks ' Current * ''New@4 ''- airing from 4:00 - 6:00 p.m. EST/PST, New@4 ''is the channel's flagship programming block featuring a mix of animated and live-action series. * ''[[Crack Up! (Bonzai Network)|'Crack Up!]]'' - “Crack Up!” is a weekend morning animated and live-action comedy block featuring double episodes of Dennis and Gnasher, Endangered Species, Flubber: A Bonzai Network Prod., Funniest Pets and People, and Rabbids Invasion, from 7:00 a.m -12:00 p.m. EST/PST. Hosted by Mandy Ballonton and Evan Staunton. * ''Smash Up! Fridays ''- “Smash Up! Fridays”, anchored by Airmageddon, Combat Phantom Crusader, Slugterra, Soundbender: Leo Lomax’s Journey, Thunderbirds Are Go, and Wakfu: The Animated Series is a Friday night block airing from 6:00 - 9:00 p.m. EST/PST. The block is hosted by Patricia Sullivan and Suki Aino. 'Seasonal ' * ''Summer Breakfast Club'' '- Airing from 9:00 a.m. - 12:00 p.m. EST/PST, the Summer Breakfast Club block replaces morning programming during the summer vacation period from July to August, containing some of the channel's popular programs. * 'Awesome Autumn '''- This block features series marathons and sneak peek of series during the months of September and November, with some of these series coming from Corus' other children's channels, such as Teletoon and YTV. * The Dark Corner '''- The network runs programming blocks annually during the ending of October with Halloween themes, Since 2016, Bonzai Network has branded its Halloween-themed programming lineup as "The Dark Corner", with Halloween-themed programming, movies, and specials. * ''Winterfest'' '- This block airs holiday specials every December all month long. '''Former' * ''C-Kube ''- "C-Kube" originated in the 2000 as the branding for grade-school audiences: The block was removed on October 3, 2005 as it had received a channel a few years before. Nowadays, the channel is now under the name Bonzai Network Too. * ''BonBon ''- The original branding for preschool content in the early mornings. It ran from April 3, 2006 until GSFL replaced its time slot in August 2016. * ''Get Set for Life on Bonzai'''' ''- Bonzai Network launched a new preschool block, its name borrowing the now-defunct name for Kids' CBC. It premiered on August 15, 2016, airing from 9:00 a.m - 12:00 p.m. EST/PST. Shows include Freddy's Firehouse, Meteor Max, ''and ''Muffin Man Adventures. The block was short-lived, as it dissolved in September, with its programming migrated to Bonzai Jr. Sister channels Bonzai@fterDark Main article: Bonzai@fterDark Bonzai After Dark (stylized as Bonzai@fterDark) is Bonzai Network’s nighttime programming service, which debuted on April 3, 2006, and runs from daily from 9:00 p.m. - 5:00 a.m. EST/PST. Bonzai Network Too Main article: Bonzai Network Too Bonzai Network Too '''(more commonly known as '''Bonzai Too)' '''is an international digital cable and satellite television channel originally launched as a programming block on Bonzai Network under the title '''C-Kube' in 2000 and as a television channel a year later. Bonzai Network Too specializes in a blend of contemporary animated programming from other producers, as well as series no longer in high demand. On September 25, 2014, following reports earlier in the year that BritCan Communications acquired American rights to the program library of Nerd Corps Entertainment, BritCan Communications officially announced that C-Kube would relaunch as Bonzai Network Too''' on October 13, 2014. '''Bonzai Jr. Main article: Bonzai Jr. Bonzai Jr. '''is a digital cable and satellite television network aimed primarily at children between 2 and 6 years of age, featuring a mix of contemporary preschool-oriented programs from various producers and original series exclusive to the channel; it originally launched on September 26, 2005 as a joint venture between BritCan Communications, HIT Entertainment, and Sesame Workshop, which later sold its stakes to BritCan in 2010. On September 26, 2014, to reflect on its ninth anniversary, the channel was relaunched in its current state. '''BNX Main article: BNX BNX '(alternately known as '''Bonzai Network Extreme '''in certain press releases) is a digital cable and satellite television channel available in the United States, Canada, and the United Kingdom.Launched in 2004 as a multiplex of Bonzai Network, the channel is predominantly aimed at a male audience, with daytime programming aimed at older children and teenagers (predominantly 12–18 years of age), and evening programming aimed at older teenagers and young adults (the 17-34 demographic). Related services 'Bonzai Network HD On April 18, 2012, Bonzai Network launched a high definition feed called Bonzai Network HD, which simulcasts the east coast standard definition feed in the United States and Canada. Bonzai Network on Demand Bonzai Network on Demand is a video-on-demand channel featuring series from Bonzai Network. International availability A Canadian English and British version of the channel both launched on June 5, 2000. The Canadian French channel launched on April 1, 2002. All of the three channels launched without notice. On September 10, 2007, BritCan Communications Worldwide officially announced that it would be expanding Bonzai into an international television service as a follow-up to the channel's availability in Canada and Britain. The announcement concided with the launch of Bonzai in Poland, Romania, Hungary, Russia, Bulgaria, and Turkey on the same date. On January 1, 2008, Bonzai Network launched in the Philippines on SkyCable and in the Arab World on Orbit Showtime on March 20, 2008. The channel also launched in France, Germany and Switzerland. On the first trimester of 2009 the channel was launched in Portugal on Optimus Clix. On November 15, 2009, Bonzai launched in Australia on Foxtel, followed by the November 27 launch of the channel in Greece on Conn-x TV and in Cyprus on CytaVision. On May 1, 2010 Bonzai launched in South Africa on TopTV and on DStv on July 12, 2010. Another Portuguese version of the channel launched on July 25, 2010 on Vodafone Casa TV and in Angola and Mozambique on DStv. The channel launched in the United Kingdom and Ireland on December 3, 2013. Americas ''' '''Europe 'Turkey, Middle East, Africa' Australasia Presentation Since January 8, 2007, all of the the Bonzai Network HQ, Crack Up! ''and ''Smash Up! Fridays live-action segments have been filmed at Studios 1F4,4ND, 25L and 5XG at Bonzai Network Studios' headquarters in New York City, New York. Category:Fake TV Channels Category:BritCan Communications Category:Bonzai Network